Me and Emily
by Ashley42002
Summary: THis is a Journey story. What happens when Courtney leaves an abusive husband with daughterin tow and ends up in a safe little interstate town? Read on and find out. This story is COMPLETE!


Me and Emily"

:A/N: I got the start of this story from a song I heard on the radio today and I just had to start writing and see where it went.

I have completely changed the background of the characters but I'm not giving anything away. You will find out the history of everyone and their ties as the story goes along. I hope this story goes as well as it has played out in my head. Please feel free to let me know what y'all think.

Prologue:

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys, an' empty coke  
bottles an' cofee cups  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town._

Courtney started driving not knowing where she was going. It was pouring down rain and she was trying her best to see in the dark with the headlights of oncoming cars coming at her.Her cell said it had a low battery so she hoped she didn't break down. She was just looking for somewhere to get away, somewhere that was safe for her and her daughter, Emily.

She was finally being the strong person that she should've been years ago. She had had affairs before and she always thought that one of the men that she slept with would take her away from her life. But noone ever did.

There was one guy in particular that kept coming into her mind though, a guy she had slept with right before she got pregnant with her daughter. She never new his name or where he lived but there was always something about him that made her feel that he was different.

_Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.  
_

A.J. was not someone that could be satisfied easily, nothing Courtney did was ever good enough for him. She didn't have any of her family to turn to, he made sure of that. He took her away from all her family and he never had any contact with his so there was never any hope of family taking her away from her hell. She was so glad that A.J. hated his family and never told them about her or Emily this way she has nothing to worry about with them trying to take Emily away from her. The only thing he has ever said or insisted on when it came to his family was that they name their daughter Emily, after A.J.'s sister.

_Some day, when she's old enough,She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin'  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth._

As Courtney was driving she thought about what she was going to tell her daughter one day when she would ask about her father. "What do I say? That he was an abusive, drunk ss that never had time for her and never had time for me except to beat the crap out of me and to give him what he wanted in the bedroom. Yea that sounds like a real good thing to tell you daughter. Hopefully before she is old enough to know the truth I will have found someone to love the both of us." She thought to herself as she kept driving.

_Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily._

The extent of A.J.'s abuse was more than just mental. If he thought the house wasn't clean enough or his dinner wasn't cooked just right he would always take it out on her. There wasn't a day that went by without him hitting her for something she would supposedly do wrong. It would break Courtney's heart if he ever decided to raise his hand to their daughter.

_That house was never clean enoughhis dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

Courtney has driven for what seems like days. She had only been driving for about 9 hours, A lot of semi's were going by her and they just kept thowing rain on her windshield. She thought they were laughing at her for being such a coward all those years. "I'm finally standing up for myself and taking control of my own life." She thought.

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free._

Finally she spotted a sign on the side of the highway that said Port Charles, New York. "That seems familiar somehow. But it seems like a good place to start over." She said to herself and pulled off at the specified exit. Here we are Emily our new home, where noone will ever find us again and hopefully we will be happy.

_It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.  
Ah.  
_

_Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up._

A/N: The song tells about the prologue of the story but now I will take it form here and write the rest of the story. Please tell me what Y'all think.

Song and Story title credit to: Rachel Proctor "Me and Emily"

Ch.1

"A New Life"

Courtney knew that Emily needed fed and changed and fed and Courtney wanted breakfast. She pulled into the nearest diner off the highway. "Here we go sweetie, our new life." she told her daughter as she got her out of the infant carrier.

She walked into Kelly's diner and sat down at the table. She started to look around and she spotted a man sitting at the bar. "He looks really familiar." She thought to herself. Just then the waitress came over to take her order.

"Oh what a cute baby!" The woman told Courtney.

Courtney:"Thank you. What is good to eat here?" She asked the waitress.

Carly:"Well the eggs are pretty good and so are the muffins. What can I get ya?"

Courtney:"Well, I'll just have a blueberry muffin and coffee. And do you have a microwave that I could warm her bottle up in?" She asked Carly.

Carly:"Yea sure no problem. I'm a mother myself I remember what is was like feeling like you needed a microwave strapped to your back at all times." Carly said and Courtney laughed at her statement.

Carly:"I'll be right back with your order and bottle."

Courtney:"Thanks so much."

As Carly went to get Courtney's muffin and warm up the bottle someone at the counter stopped her. She turned around to see her father-in-law standing there.

Carly:"Hey Mike what can I get ya?"

Mike:"Carly what are you doing working here? I thought you hated waitressing?"

Carly:"Yea well we had one girl quit and so mom needs me to fill in until she can find a replacement."

Mike:"By the way, who is that girl with the baby? I've never seen her here before?  
"She somehow looks familiar to me" he thought to himself as he was waiting on Carly's answer.

Carly:"I don't know I've never seen her before. When I take her food to her I will introduce myself and maybe find out her name."

Courtney was waiting for the waitress to come back when she heard her talking to a man at the counter about the waitress just filling in until a repalcement could be found. "This is my chance to get a job at least." She thought to herself. Just then the waitress came back with her food and Emily's bottle.

Carly:"There you go hun, by the way, I'm Carly.

Courtney:"Hi, I'm Courtney, Courtney Mathews." She said. She decided to take back her maiden name even though her and A.J. weren't divorced yet. "I couldn't help but over hear you talking to that man up there. Are they looking for a waitress here?" She asked Carly.

Carly:"Yes, my mom owns the place and I'm just filling in until she can find a replacement. I figured that you were new in town. So do you need a job?"

Courtney:"Yes I am and yes I do. When could I talk to your mom about starting? Wait a minute what am I talking about I can't start a job yet. I have noone to watch Emily and nowhere to stay." Courtney told Carly almost in tears.

Carly:"Well it just so happens that there is apartments right upstairs and I'm sure my mom would let you live up there rent free if she knew you wanted to work here and could be here all the time to keep an eye on the place."

Courtney:"Your kidding right. You mean your mother would just let me live here without even knowing me." Courtney was shocked that anyone would be that trusting.

Carly:"Yes I'm sure. Look I'll tell you what I'll do I'll go ahead and give you the job and the keys to the apartment upstairs. If anything happens or whatever I'll take it up with my mom and tell her it was all my fault."

Courtney:"You would really do that? Wow I can't thank you enough." She told Carly finishing up the last of her muffin.

Carly:"Yea no problem. Here are the keys and you can start tomorrow morning if you want."

Courtney:"Yea that sounds great. Oh shit!"

Carly:"What, what is the matter?"Carly asked looking concerned.

Courtney:"I don't have anyone to watch Emily." She told Carly with tears in her eyes. "So much for my new start." She thought to herself.

Carly:" Look Courtney, don't worry about it. I'll keep her for you. I have to kids of my own I wouldn't let anything happen to her I love babies. Especially little girls since both of mine are boys."

Courtney just looked at her in shock that she could be being this nice to someone she just met. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean we just met and sometimes taking care of 3 can be a handful."

Carly:"Yea I'm absolutly sure. Look here is my address." Carly said writing her address down on a napkin. "Just bring her over in the morning before you shift starts.

Courtney:"I can't thank you enough for waht you have done for me. I won't make you regret it I promise." She told Carly as she grabbed her daughter and the keys to the apartment.

Carly:"No problem. See you in the morning around 7."

Courtney:" K, well I better get her upstairs and get unpacked. See you in the morning then." She turned to go upstairs to her new home.

Ch. 2

New Best Friend

Courtney looked at the building that she was standing in front of in awe. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe Carly lives in a place like this." She thought as she started to walk through the door with Emily in her carrier.

She walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the 2nd floor. She couldn't believe that she had met someone like Carly. She was so nice to do all of this for Courtney just having met her and all. The bell sounded on the elevator and the doors opened. Courtney stepped off only to be greeted by Johnny.

Johnny:" Hello miss. Can I help you?" He asked her politly.

Courtney:"Oh, yea...um..."She said stunned that there was a man guarding the door. "Is this the Corinthos penthouse?"

Johnny:" Yes it is. May I ask who you are here to see?"

Courtney:"Umm... Carly, she is going to be babysitting for me today.

Johnny:" Oh you must be Courtney then? Carly told me she was expecting you this morning. I"m Johnny, nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Courtney:" Nice to meet you too."She said and shook his hand as he opened the door to announce to Carly that she was here.

Johnny:"Go on in Miss."

Courtney:"Thanks, and you can just call me Courtney." She told him as she walked by him and into Carly's penthouse.

Courtney looked around her in amazement. She had never seen anything like this. Carly had impecable taste. Just as she was about to set Emily and her carrier down on the couch Carly walked in from the kitchen.

Carly:"So what do you think? She will have such a good time here. My boys are upstairs right now with Leticia getting dressed.

Courtney:" Who is Leticia? She asked.

Carly:"My nanny." Carly said with enthusiasm. I would be lost without her. She helps me out a lot with me trying to raise two kids and run a night club. Plus with my husbands business our schedules are so hectic that it really helps having Leticia here."

Courtney:"Wow I've just never known anyone to have there own nanny before." She said amazed. "Well I better get going or I will be late for my first day." She turned to Emily, "Be good for Carly sweetie mommy will be back soon to get you." She kissed her daughter and turned back to Carly.

Carly:" Hey why don't you stay here for dinner tonight after you get off and you can meet my husband and the kids. Besides it will be nice to have a girl to talk to at the table. Do you know how hard it is to talk fashion to men?" She asked Courtney and smiled.

Courtney:"Well no actually I don't. Dinner sounds great, I'll see you after work. Bye. She said as she shut the door and walked onto the elevator.

Kelly's

Courtney walked in and went up to the counter. The woman who was working turned to look at her. She had brown hair and she was pretty in her own sort of way.

Elizabeth:"What can I do for you?"

Courtney:"I"m supposed to start work here this morning. I'm Courtney."

Elizabeth:"Oh yea Bobbie told me to be expecting you. Let's put your purse and coat over here and then we'll get you an apron and get you started."

Courtney put on her apron and Elizabeth showed her the basics of what had to be done.

Courtney had been a waitress before, (when she met A.J.)so it came back to her pretty easily. She was about to finish putting the sugar in the bowl on the counter when her first customer walked in...

Ch. 3

Moving On

She was about to finish putting the sugar in the bowl on the counter when her first customer walked in...

She turned around to find a very handsome man in a tight blue t-shirt and leather jacket standing on the other side of the counter. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. She couldn't help but feel that she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

Jason looked at the new waitress and he just kept looking into her eyes. He thought there was something familiar about her but he couldn't figure it out. There was just something about her. Her hair and her smile and her eyes. She had to know who she was so he spoke up first.

Jason:" Hi, um...you must be new here. I'm Jason, and I'll just have coffee. He said and smiled at her.

Courtney:" Hi... uhh.. Yea I'm new I just started today and I'm Courtney. I'll get your coffee.

She turned to get his coffee and just as she turned with his coffee in hand she tripped over a box on the floor and the coffee went all over the counter and Jason. "Oh my Gosh." she said as she rushed around the counter with napkins to help him wipe the coffee off of his shirt. "I am such a klutz and he must think I'm an idiot." She thought to herself.

Jason:"No, really it's ok. It will come right out."

Courtney:" I'm so sorry I'll get you a new cup of coffee." She said as she walked back around the counter to get the coffee.

Jason:"No, wait!" Jason new this was his chance to get to know her better. "Why don't you say forget the coffee and come with me tonight to dinner at a friends house?" He secretly had his fingers crossed that she would say yes. There was something about this woman he just had to get to know her better.

Courtney:" Actually I already have dinner plans tonight with my babysitter and her husband. But I wouldn't mind meeting for coffee later." What was she saying. "I just got away from an ahole I don't need to get involved with another one. And why am I explaining myself to him? He is just another man." She thought to herself. But she knew there was something about him that she just couldn't let go of.

Jason:"Yea coffee sounds great. Where are you staying? I'll pick you up around 8." He told her. Inside he thought he could almost burst, noone has ever had that much of an affect on him.

Courtney:"Actually I live upstairs. So I'll see you tonight around 8 then." She told him. Inside she was so excited about going out with him she almost couldn't keep from grinning from ear to ear.

Jason:" Until 8 then." He said and he gently kissed her hand and walked out of Kelly's.

Courtney just got tingles all up and down her spine just from the one little gesture she couldn't wait until tonight and maybe actually get to kiss him for real. "What the hell are you thinking Mathews, you just got out of a disater of a marriage and now your going ga- ga over a man you just met. Snap out of it and get back to work." She thought to herself as she started to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Her shift ended at 4:30. She had just enough time to go upstairs and shower and change for her dinner with Carly. She was going to look extra special since she had her date with Jason afterwards. Luckily the one thing A.J. did do for her is make sure she dressed like a million bucks. She got in the shower and then dressed in a very cute pink tank and low rider jeans with a matching jean jacket.

She grabbed her keys and was out the door for her dinner with Carly.

Ch.4Dinner She grabbed her keys and was out the door for her dinner with Carly. She pulled up in frot of Harbor View Towers and checked her make-up one last time. She decided she looked gorgeous so she went in and pushed the button on the elevator. She got off the elevator and was again greeted by Johnny.

Courtney:"Hi Johnny, how have you been since this morning?" She said and smiled.

Johnny:"Fine Courtney. How are you?" He smiled back.

Courtney:"I'll be better once I see how Emily's was today." She said as Johnny let her trough the door.

"Courtney you look great!" Carly exclaimed. "Emily had just been a dream all day long. Sonny just fell in love with her. So did my father- in- law." Carly told her.

Courtney:"Sonny is your husband? Courtney asked. Just then Sonny came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

Sonny:"Hi, you must be Courtney. Carly hasn't shut up about you all day. She thinks she has found a new shopping buddy. Don't agree to it or you will regret it." Sonny said and smiled at his wife.

"Shut up Sonny!" Carly said as she playfully slapped him on the chest. "Come and sit down Courtney. Leticia has Emily, Michael and Morgan upstairs so we can have a quiet dinner and then you can have your daughter back. Not that I will give her up all that easily." She told Court and laughed.

Courtney:"That is nice of Leticia to do that. Actually Carly I don't mean to try to taje advantage of you but I was wondering if you could keep her until tomorrow. It turns out that I have tomorrow off but I have a date tonight." Courtney was hoping that Carly wouldn't think that she was just tryingto pawn her kid off.

Carly:"OMG! You have a date! Damn girl you have only been here 2 days and you already met someone. My you work fast." Carly said and laughed. "Who is he you have to give me names and details. I want details first thing in the morning."

Courtney:"Carly relax it is just coffee. Don't start making wedding plans yet."

Sonny:"You don't know her all that well yet do you? If your not careful she will have you picking out baby furniture before the 4th date." Sonny said and playfully slapped his wife back like she did him.

Just as Courtney was about to comment on that there was a knock at the door. Sonny went to open it and Courtney turned around to see who it was. She couldn't believe it. Standing on the other side of Sonny was none other than Jason!

"Hey Jase." Sonny said as he let him in. Jason:"Hi Sonny, hey Carly." Just then he noticed another woman sitting on the couch with Carly. "Hey Courtney, I didn't expect to find you here." He said and smiled.

Courtney:"Well I told you I had dinner plans with the babysitter and here I am." She said and smiled back at him.

Jason:"Wait a sec. Carly you are babysitting. I never thought you did anything domestic." He said and laughed at her.

Carly:"Well Jason for your information Courtney's daughter is adorable and I always like to help a friend in need." She told him defending herself.

Jason:"Well in that case I'll let it go. So Courtney since we are both here are we still having coffee afterwards?" He asked her hoping and praying that her answer would be yes.

Courtney:"Well yea I still planned on it. Unless you don't want to now." She told him hoping he still wanted to see her later.

Jason:"Yea that sounds great." He said pouring himself a drink. "Courtney do you want a drink?"

Courtney:"Umm.. Yes please. Scotch on the rocks of you have it." She said and looked at Carly, she wondered if she should be drinking and going out with Jason later knowing that her daughter was upstairs.

Carly:"Don't worry about it Courtney Emily will be fine." She said she could barely contain her exitement, Courtne yand JAson were going on a date. THe wheels in her head started to grind and she said."Just make sure you have fun tonight." She whispered to Courtney.

Jason:"Your daughters name is Emily?"

Courtney:"Yea why?" She asked wondering why he was questioning a name.

Jason:" It's just that my sister's name is Emily and I always said that if I had a daughter I would name her after my sister." He said then he thought OMG did I just say that out loud. What kind of an a am I.

Courtney:"Oh that's so sweet." she said and thought that he was just to adorable.

Sonny:"Ok you all dinner is ready."

Courtney got up and walked to the table behind Carly. Carly made sure to move so that Jason and Courtney would have to sit across form one another. They all sat down to dinner but Jason and Courtney were both just thinking about their date after dinner was over.

Ch.5The DateAfter dinner was over Courtney and Jason both said goodbye to Carly and Sonny and headed out the door. Courtney was just a little tipsy from the one drink she had but she didn't care As dinner went on she couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Jason. So she decided she was just going to go out with him and allow herself to have a good time.

Jason:" So Courtney were do you want to go?" He asked as they headed for his motorcycle.

Courtney:" I thought we agreed on coffee?" She asked him.

Jason:"Well I thought that since we have already had a drink coffee would be kind of pointless now wouldn't it? You ever been on one of these." He asked pointing to his bike.

Courtney:"Yes I have it's just been awhile." She told him.

Jason:"So you want to shoot some pool or something?" He asked not even thinking to ask if she has ever played before.

Courtney:"Yea pool sounds like fun. I haven't shot pool since... " She let her sentence trail off.

Jason:"Since what Courtney?" He asked puzzled as to why she just dropped what she was saying.

Courtney:"Oh, it's nothing never mind, yea I would love to shoot pool. Let's go." So they got on the back of Jason's bike and headed to Jake's.

Courtney beat him 4 out of 5 games and she was all for gloating about it. Jason didn't care though, he was so mesmerized by everything she did that he wasn't even concentrating on the games. She was just so graceful and innocent looking that he couldn't help but stare at her.

Every move she made was like watching a dream to him. Could it be could Jason Morgan be falling for a girl on the first date?

Courtney was just as taken with Jason. She thought that he just let her beat him but now as she went to shoot the 8 ball on the last game she new why she was winning. He couldn't stop looking at her. But she couldn't say much either, she stared at him every chance she got too.

She hasn't felt this way about a man since her and A.J. first started dating and then she thought about how that turned out. "I can't let myself get into a situation like that again. I have to think about what's best for me and Emily."

Jason:" Um, I think you scratched on the 8 there Court." He said pretty proud of himself for winning one. Even if it was by default.

Courtney:" Oh yea I guess I did. So you want to play again?" She asked him.

Jason:"Well I was thinking how about we go back to my place and get to know one another better?" Just then he realized what he said had sounded like and immediately started to apologize to Courtney.

Courtney:"No, Jason it's ok, I know what you meant. I could tell by the look in your eyes. You just want to talk. That's fine with me." Courtney said.

Jason:"K, well let's go." They got back on his bike and headed to Jason's house.

Courtney:"Jason, why are we going back to Carly and Sonny's? Do you live with them or something?" She asked confused.

Jason:"No I don't live with them but I do live right across the hall. I work for Sonny in his warehouse and he is my best friend. He is like a father to me. So he lets me live there rent free." Jason explained to her.

Courtney:" Oh, Sonny owns the building?" she asked curiously as they walked inside.

Jason:"Yea," He said as he unlocked his door. "Please come in." He said and stepped aside for her to enter.

Courtney immediately noticed that he must have never been married. There was no decorations on the walls and he had a pool table in the living room. "Well why did we have to go out and shoot pool we could've just came here." She said and smiled

Jason:"Well I didn't want you to think that all I wanted was to get you into bed." He told her.

Courtney:" Well do you? Want to get me into bed I mean?" She asked him and laughed.

Jason:" Well, no, at least not right away I will wait until I at least find out your last name." He said and laughed.

Courtney:"Well...it's Mathews." She said and smile seductively at him.

Jason wasn't sure what to do. So he decided to just go with it. He walked up to her and put his arms around her and she responded by doing the same. All the beer they had at Jake's had started to take it's effect on both of them and they made their way up to Jason's bedroom and had a night of sex that would trigger memories for both of them.

Ch. 6Next Morning MemoriesJust as the sun was shining though the curtains Courtney woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Then she remembered that she was with Jason the night before. She rolled over and smiled to herself. Just as she did this she remembered that Emily was over at Carly and Sonny's and she hurried and got dressed to go downstairs.

Jason was down in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast for him and Courtney. He was having a hard time with it since he has never tried to make breakfast for someone and try to hold a baby at the same time. He thought he would surprise Courtney by going over to Carly's and picking Emily up for her. " I just hope she doesn't think that I am trying to take the place of the baby's father. " He thought to himself. Then it occured to him that she never said who her baby's father was. "Probably an ahole, I mean who would want to leave this beautiful baby." He thought.

Courtney was halfway downstairs when she heard Jason talking to someone but they weren't talking back. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked into the kitchen. She walked in on the most adorable sight. Jason holding Emily and trying to make breakfast. She had to laugh, it was kindof funny. Just then Jason turned around and seen Courtney staring at him.

Jason:"Hey you try this and see if it's any easier for you." He said and smiled.

Courtney:" Actually I have and it isn't any easier for me either. Here let me take her." She said as she took her little girl from Jason.

When she did he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips."What was that for?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes.

Jason:"Well I just thought that I would thank you for last night." He leaned down and kissed Courtney again.

Courtney:"Ok what was that for?" She asked now very happy.

Jason:"That was to tell you good morning." He said as he kissed her again. This time she responded and the kiss became deeper. They were just about to get lost in the moment when Emily started to cry.

"I better feed her."Courtney said as she went to get Emily's diaper bag. Hey Jason can I ask you something? She hollered from the living room.

Jason:" Yea what is it?" He asked as he was dishing out the omelets he made.

Courtney:"I know this is going to sound so weird but I was just wondering if you have ever been to Ohio before?" She asked somewhat already knowing the answer.

Jason:"Yes I have why do you ask?" He thought he already knew where this was going.

She put Emily in her swing with her bottle and sat down next to Jason at the table. "Wow this looks great." She said as she took a bite. "Well Jason I know this is going to sound really crazy but I feel like I've known you before now. "

Jason sat down and took a bite of his eggs. "Yea I know what you mean. The whole night last night I kept trying to remember if we have known each other before too. Why what do you think I mean what brought this memory on all of the sudden." He asked as he was finishing his eggs.

Courtney:"Well I don't mean to sound like a whore or anything but last night when we were in bed together it just felt like we had been together before. I've never felt that way with anyone. I mean dies it sound crazy?" She asked.

Jason:"No Court, it makes perfect sense to me I felt that way too."

She loved the way he called her Court, noone had ever called her that before except her father and she barely remembers him. "Jason you know we might not be crazy, I mean, ok, I'll admit I had affairs on my husband before I left him but it wasn't like I was just out sleeping with whoever. I had a really bad marriage and I got Emily out of there as soon as I had the mental and physical strength. That is why I am here now."

Jason:" Oh, well that explains where you came from. Courtney you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to and we can just forget about where we knew each other and just go on from here.

Courtney:"No, that's ok. I don't mind telling you this. I feel really comfortable around you Jason and I want you to know these things about me. And as for where we knew each other I would like to know where we know each other from just to satisfy my curiosity."

Jason:"Well Court, honestly from what I can remember about all my trips to Ohio I remember one particular sexy blonde that I shot pool with in a bar one night and then we went to a hotel down the street and had sex. I remember it very well. She was drunk but she was so sweet and innocent at the same time. If I am remembering correctly she worked there too I think. He told her as he watched her almost drop her glass of juice.

Courtney:"Um.. Uh..Ahem.. Yea Jason I rally think that was me. I worked in a bar right before I got pregnant with Emily for like a year. My husband hated me working there but his lazy drunk ass wouldn't get a job so someone had to pay the bills." She said defending her actions.

Jason:"Well now that that's settled and we know that I was one of your may affairs." He laughed as he cleared the table of the dishes. "Jason that is not funny!" Courtney told him almost in tears. "Hey I was just kidding with you. Courtney I know this is another one of those things that is going to sound crazy but Now that I clearly remember you. I didn't think of that night as just sex. For some reason it was special to me and believe it or not I haven't been able to get you out of my head since then. Now that I know your name and that you're here to stay that just makes it a lot better." He told her. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the foreheadCourtney:" Jason, you really mean that. Do you really mean that I was more than a one night stand to you?" Because if you do then I might as well tell you. Jason your not the first affair I had on my husband but you are the only one I have never been able to get out of my head." She said as she slowly leaned in and started kissing him.

Just as they were about to kiss they heard a strange noise coming from the living room. Courtney immediately knew something was wrong with Emily..

Ch. 7Unexpect MiraclesJust as they were about to kiss they heard a strange noise coming from the living room. Courtney immediately knew something was wrong with Emily. Courtney rushed into the living room and found Emily in her swing. She was gurgling and she as turning blue. Courtney immediatly ran over and grabed her up and started trying to get her to breath again. She swept her finger in Emily's mouth and tried to get any mucous or anything out of her throat.

Jason immediatly called the ambulance and told Carly and Sonny they were going to the hospital.

Courtney:" Oh my God Jason she's not breathing.. she's not breathing... she's not breathing. What do we do? What do we do? Courtney was frantic by this point and Jason just came over and took Emily from her.

Jason:" Courtney I called an ambulance. There they are now! "As they heard the sirens downstairs Courtney and Jason immediately ran down. Jason couldn't believe how concerned he was for a baby and a woman he just met. But he would worry about that later. Right now the most important thing is to get Emily to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital they were met by Monica. Who took Emily into the nearest trauma room. "How old is she? Monica asked Courtney. "Um.. She's 3 months." Courtney replied threw sobs. Just then Sonny and Carly came in and Carly ran to Courtney and gave her a gig hug.

Sonny:"Hey Jason, what happened. Emily was fine all night last night and this morning." He said concerned.

Jason:"Well Courtney and I were in the kitchen and she was in her swing in the living room and then all ths sudden we heard her gurgling and we went in and she was blue. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. And you know I see a lot of shit." He said almost pale white.

They all sat and waited for hours for someone to come and tell them something. Courtney was exhausted and she laid her head on Jason's shoulder. Then she asked him a question that he wasn't prepared for at that time. "Hey Jason, why are you so concerned with me and Emily?" She asked him.

Jason:"I'm not sure Court, all I know is that these past couple of days have been the best in my life. I spent a lot of time over the past year wondering about you and what you were doing and who you were with after we spent that night together. I guess now that I have you here with me I don't want to let you go, or Emily either. Courtney I know it is really to soon to say anything but I feel really strongly for you and I don't want to let you go." He told her honestly.

Courtney:" I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I spent that year wondering about you too. And now that I have you I don't want to let you go either. Jason I know it is strange but this morning when I saw you with Emily in your arms cooking breakfast somewhere in my heart I knew that this is where Emily and belonged. With you, so no matter how hard you try your not going to get rid of me ever." She replied.

After that deceleration of feelings they just sat there and waited for someone to tell them something. While Courtney and Jason were talking Carly and Sonny went down to the cafeteria and got coffee. "Here you go sweetie." Carly said and handed Courtney her cup of coffee."Carly." Courtney said."Why are you guys being so nice to me. I just got to town and your treating me like you've known me your whole life.?" She asked wondering.

Carly:"Courtney, it doesn't matter how long you've known someone it just matters how you feel about them after you meet them. For me I felt when I met you that I had a friend for life. I'm going to see that we stick to that. Is that an answer enough for you?" Carly asked her.

Courtney:"Yes it is and Carly, thank you, for everything that you have done. I will always be grateful." She said to Carly and gave her a hug. Just then Monica came out to give them news on Emily.

"How is she Dr. Quartermaine?" Courtney asked "yea mom how is she?" Jason asked

.

"Well Courtney, I have some bad news we ran some tests and it seems that Emily has cancer." Monica said and waited for the news to sink in before she went on. "Oh no, is she going to live? What do we have to do to cure her?" Courtney asked frantically sobbing now. "Courtney you have to calm down right now so I can tell you what needs to be done." Monica told her trying to calm her down. "Ok go on Doctor." Courtney said.

She has a form of cancer that we can treat and most likely cure but she needs a bone marrow transplant. We have done tests on her marrow and we have found a very interesting fact. It seems that her marrow is very rare, as well as her blood type. The only matches she could possibly have are one of her parents. Now don't get upset Courtney but you were not a match." Monica stated.

"Oh NO!" Courtney screamed. "That means that you will have to have her..." she realized."Father, yes Courtney we need her father's marrow. Luckily we've got it." She told a second, what do you mean you've got it! That's not possible." She said under her breath.

Monica:" Why wouldn't it be possible Courtney, Jason is her father. Didn't you know?" Monica looked at her with an inquisitive look on her face.

Just as Monica said this carly and Sonny jsut looked at both Jason and Courtney in shock with thir jaws dropped. Jason looked at Monica with an "I had no idea" look on his face and the they all looked at Courtney who in the midst of everybody's shock had passed out...

Ch. 8Saving a Life

Monica immediately had Courtney rushed to the E.R. to have her checked out. Courtney had passed out before Monica had said that Emily was Jason's so she had no idea. She just assumed that everyone knew that A.J. was the father and they were going to tell him to take Emily away from her. She was going to be in for a real surprise when she wakes up and sees Jason by her side.

After Monica got Courtney settled in the ER with a doctor she took Jason to the lab to have his marrow drawn. "This is going to be a little bit painful. We have to stick this needle into the bone in your arm and that will drawl out the marrow. Then we will take it and have it ran through a cleaner and we will proceed to surgery to give it to Emily." Monica told Jason all of this while he was gritting his teeth because of the needle in his arm.

Jason:"Mom, I had no idea that Emily was my daughter. I only met Courtney a couple of days ago and we have gotten along wonderfully. Courtney and I were talking last night and we realized that we did know one another awhile back and we had a one night stand. I had no idea that she had gotten pregnant. She must not have known either because she never said anything to me once we realized that we had slept together. God she must think that we know her ex husband and she must have been so scared about it that she passed out." Jason said. Now realizing the full extent of how bad her marriage must have been.

Monica:"It's ok Jason. We all make mistakes in life and we all learn from them. If it was as bad as you say it was then at least she was smart and strong enough to get out of it. Now she doesn't have to worry about her ex getting her daughter because her daughter is yours. So she has nothing to be scared of anymore. You're all done now Jase, you better go see if Courtney is awake and tell her the truth and tell her we are all here for her and she has nothing to be scared of anymore." She told her son and gave him a hug.

Waiting RoomCarly and Sonny sat next to one another still waiting on news of Courtney and Emily. They were both still in shock over hearing that Courtney's baby was Jason's. "I just can't believe it. How could he have not told us that he had a baby?" Carly asked Sonny.

Sonny:"Well Carly, if you paid attention to the look on their face, I don't think Jason and Courtney knew either. Courtney most likely thinks that the baby belongs to her ex husband." Sonny said.

Carly:"Yea I know but Courtney told me that her marriage was pretty bad and that she took her daughter and ran because she was afraid that he would hit Emily like he beat Courtney up all the time. She passed out though before Monica had said that Jason was the father. I can only imagine how scared she must be. Thinking that her ex husband knows where she is and that he will come after her." She said and started to cry softly.

Courtney's RoomJason walked into Courtney's room and just stood by the door. She looked so helpless laying there and he knew she must be so scared. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Courtney. He took her hand and started to rub it with his thumb. Just then Courtney's eyes began to flutter open. She looked over and smiled at Jason. She couldn't believe he was still there after everything that Monica had said about Emily. Courtney figured he wouldn't want to be with her because she now had a very sick child.

Courtney:"Hey you're still here. I figured you would have been long gone by now." She said almost on the verge of tears.

Jason:"Why would I go anywhere. I told you last night that this is right where I want to be and I'm not going anywhere." He told her and gently leaned down to kiss her lips.

Courtney:"Well I guess by now my ex husband knows where I am huh?" She asked terrified.

Jason:"Why would you say that? Your ex husband has nothing to do with this." He said.

Courtney:"What do you mean he has nothing to do with this? He has everything to do with it, he is Emily's father and by now he has probably gave his marrow and is gloating about the fact that he saved her life when I couldn't."

Jason:"Courtney, you didn't let me finish. Right after you passed out Monica said more that you didn't hear. Yes she did say that she had the father's bone marrow on file but the marrow on file was not your husbands. He said and she got a worried look on her Jason you are scaring me. What are you talking about? If it wasn't A.J's, I mean my husbands then who's was it?"

Ch. 9Dreams Come TrueCourtney:"Ok Jason you are scaring me. What are you talking about? If it wasn't A.J's, I mean, um, my husbands then who's was it?"

Jason:"Well Court, um...uhhh...it's mine. I'm Emily's father. I guess now we have actual proof that we did sleep together that night." He told her and smiled trying to let her know how happy he was.

Courtney:"You mean Emily is yours? That seems almost impossible. I mean waht are the chances of having a one night stand, getting pregnant and then meeting up with and falling for the same man months down the road? It just seems to good to be true, you being her father." Courtney said almost in a daze.

Jason:"Why were you thinking of wanting to have children with me?" He asked jokingly.

Courtney:"Well um...yes I was. I had a dream about it last night. Jason like you said earlier, I feel that here is where I want to be, with you and I don't want to go anywhere ever again. I want to be with you forever." She said and she hugged him.

Jason was stunned by what she had said. It was then that he realized what he had to do. He pulled a box out of his pocket. He had bought the ring for her that morning before she had gotten up. He was going to just going to give it to her to thank her for spending an amazing night with him and to let her know that he wanted her to be with him. Now he was going to ask her something else.

"Courtney Mathews, will you marry me?" He asked her while getting down on one knee.

Courtney:"Jason are you sure? I mean we have only known each other for 2 days. Are you sure were not rushing into this?"

Jason:"Well Courtney after all we did make a baby together. I think that is grounds enough for a proposal." He said still on one knee.

Courtney:"Yes Jason, I will marry you. I love you so much. More than I ever thought I could for only knowing you for 2 days. It almost seems crazy but I can't help the way I feel." She said and pulled him up to sit on the bed by her.

Jason:"You have just made me the luckiest man alive. I have now have a gorgeous fiancee' and a beautiful daughter. He said and gently kissed her.

Just as Jason kissed her she remembered something that terrified her. She just sat frozen for a minute trying to gather herself together before asking Jason about it.

Courtney:"Jason." She asked scared.

Jason:"Yea." He said now looking at her and worrying.

Courtney:"While we were in the waiting room talking to the doctor, did you call her mom?"

Jason:"Yes, she is my mom, but I got into an acciedent a few years ago and I lost my memory so I pretty much left the family and changed my name to Morgan and I've been away from the Quartermaines ever since. All except for my mom and my sister Emily. Why, does it matter." He asked.

Courtney:"No it doesn't matter who your parents are, I was just wondering. Do you have any brothers or is it just your ssiter?" She asked him already knowing the answer. Since her last name used to be Quartermaine and she named her daughter after her husbands sister Emily.

Jason:"No, I had a brother, A.J. but he stole a substancial amount of money from the family and ran off about 3 years ago. Noone knows where he went. He hasn't tried to contact anyone in the Q caln."

Courtney:"Jason, there is something I need to tell you. But first you have to promise me that no matter what it is you will stay and keep Emily safe. " She asked not wanting to tell him but knowing that she had to.

Jason:"You know I'll keep Emily safe. In the two days that I've known you I have grown to love that little girl. Now that I know she is mine I love her even more." He told her.

Courtney:"Well Jason, I think it's time you knew who my husband was. He always told me that he wanted me to name our daughter after his sister. So I did not knowing that you were her father. But now that doesn't matter because you said if you had a daughter you would name her after your sister Emily. And you got what you wanted without even knowing it. Jason what I'm trying to say is that, I was married to your brother A.J.

Ch. 10

Unexpected Family"What I'm trying to tell you Jason is that I as married to your brother A.J. It wasn't like it was the greatest marriage in the world, I mean the first year was good and when I got pregnant with Emily he was so excited. He said that he wanted me to name her after his sister. So that is what we did. But then he started drinking and the more he drank the more violent he got. It got to the point when I started working at the bar where you met me that I started having affairs in hopes that someone would take me away from the abuse that I had to deal with. But noone ever did. Then one night after I had gotten home from work and made dinner he came in from one of his drinking binges and what I had made for dinner wasn't what he had in mind. He beat me to the point that I thought I would have to go to the hospital. My eyes were all black and blue, I had a busted lip and a sprained wrist. That was when I new I had to get out." Courtney told him all this while tears were streaming down her face.

Jason:" Courtney it's ok, I'll take care of A.J. I love you and I will make sure he never hurts you again. I've been looking for a reason to kick his a. As for me, just because he is my brother doesn't mean I'm the same way. I have never been like him. That is why he hates me so bad. Don't worry about the rest of the family either, I'll set them straight too. And now that we know that Emily belongs to the both of us then he can't take her away either." Jason told her convincing her that he would protect them.

"Jason thank you for being so supportive of me. I can't believe that all this has happened in 2 days. I am still in shock." She said as he leaned down to kiss her. That kiss was filled with so much passion that neither one of them heard Monica come in.

Monica:" Ahem... excuse me you two but I have some news about your daughter. She made it out of surgery and she is doing fine. We will give her the next 24 to 48 hrs. to see how the marrow takes affect and then we will run more tests in a couple of days to find out if the cancer has decreased any or not. Now do either one of you have any questions?" She asked them.

Jason:"No I don't think we have any questions." he said looking at Courtney. "But we do have something to tell you. I know it has only been 2 days but Courtney and I are getting married. We figured that we have a child together so getting married is the next logical step. What do you think do we have your blessing?" He asked his mother.

Monica:" Well this is sudden and may I say very unexpected, but as long as the two of you are happy and you both know what you are doing. Then yes you have your father and my blessing. Congratulations you two." She said as she hugged both of them and walked out the door.

Just then Carly and Sonny walked in the room as Monica walked out.

Carly:"hey sweetie how are you feeling? We were so worried about you." She said as she gave her friend a hug.

Courtney :"I'm better now, that Jason isn't going anywhere. We have something to tell you guys. Jason do you want to tell them your better friends with them then I am?" She asked her fiancee'.Jason:"No you go ahead and tell Carly, I have to talk to Sonny outside about something." He said as he kissed her and walked out the door to talk to Sonny.

Carly:"Ok woman start spilling! What do you have to tell me. I'm dying here come on, what is it?" Carly said hardly able to control her excitement.

Courtney:"Well you know that Emily is Jason's daughter. Well I just told him something else that he didn't know either. I wasn't sure myself until I put all the pieces together here from last night. Imm.. Carly, my husband the guy that I left was Jason's brother A.J." she said and waited for Carly's reaction.

Carly:"WHAT! What did you just say? You didn't just say what I think you did, did you? Surely not, your to good to be married to A.J. Oh God I hope that S.O.B. drops dead for the things that he did to you." She just kept rambling on until Courtney stops her.

Courtney:"Carly, Carly, CARLY! Wait a second. It's not like you think. I never really knew who AJ was. When I knew him he didn't have anything to do with the Quartermaines so having that last name never ment anything to me. Things were good for AJ and I at first but then after about a year he started drinking really heavy and the abuse just got worse as the drinking progressed. So one day I got up the courage and I took Emily and walked out. Carly I have told Jason all of this and he says that he will protect us. Will he keep his word?" She asked her newfound friend.

Carly:"Oh yes he'll keep his word . He really likes you Courtney and he will do anything he can to keep you and Emily safe/ Especially from AJ." She said and gave Courtney a hug.

Courtney:"Well now that that's out of the way on to the best news of all." She said and smiled at Carly. "Carly, Jason and I are getting married!" She said hoping for a positive reaction from Carly.

Carly:"OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe you are getting married. You have only known each other for like 2 days. I can't believe you broke my record. I didn't have you and Jason making wedding plans until the 4th date. Looks like you beat me to it. Courtney I'm so happy for the both of you.I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." With that Carly shut up because she knew she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

Courtney:"Carly, what did you just say? How could me marrying Jason make you an aunt. You all aren't related or anything so...?" She was really confused at this point.

Carly:" Well there are some things that you don't know. When you came to town Sonny had some of his people run a check on you. They found out that you and Sonny have the same father." Carly stated.

Courtney:" What do you mean? Ok so if Sonny really is my brother then I have to ask. Does he ever see our father?" She asked not sure if she believed carly.

Carly:"Yes he sees Mike quite a bit. Why don't you see him?"

Courtney:" No, I haven't seen my father since I was like 9 years old. He ran out on my mother and never looked back. I just got to the point as I got older I just never really thought about him much." She told Carly with tears in her eyes.

Carly:"Well if you want to see him I can call him and tell him." She offered.

Courtney:"I'm not sure if I want to see him just yet. Maybe when I get out of here and Emily gets better." She said, glad that she put it off for a little while longer.

Ch. 10 Continued...Meanwhile in the Hallway

Jason pulled Sonny out of earshot of everybody walking past them.

Sonny:"What's going on man?" He asked.

Jason:"Well for the good news, I asked Courtney to marry me and she said yes." He told his best friend.

Sonny:"Wow, that's great man. But there is something that I think you should know."

Jason:"What is that?" He asked intrigued.

Sonny:"When Courtney came to town and Carly took such a liking to her I had a check ran on her."

Jason:"What did you find?" He asked worried.

Sonny:"I found out that we have the same father...she is my sister." He told Jason.

Jason:"Oh, I had no idea that Mike had another child. Does Courtney know?"

Sonny:"No, I don't think so. I'm sure by now Carly has told her but before then she had no idea. Mike ran out on her and her mother when she was just little."Jason:"Sonny you know that this doesn't change the way I feel about her or the fact that we are getting married.?" He said.

Sonny:"Yea I know. I'm still happy for you. I know that you will do whatever you can to protect her and Emily and make sure they are safe."

Jason:"Now that that's out of the way, the reason I brought you out here was to tell you that Courtney finally told me who her husband is."

Sonny:"Who is it?" Sonny asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Jason:"AJ, when he left the Q's he must have met Courtney because she said that they had been together for about 3 yrs. But my point is Sonny, AJ beat her up all the time. He was really abusive to her that is why she left. She didn't want him to ever hurt Emily. We have to find him and get him out of her life for good. I don't want him to ever threaten her again. I also don't want her to ever be afraid about him finding her again." He told Sonny.

Sonny:"Don't worry Jason. Now that I know what that S.O.B. did to my sister I will personally take care of him. He isn't going to be a problem for Courtney or any of us ever again. Tell Carly that I will be back when I can." He told Sonny through clenched teeth

.Jason:"Wait a sec Sonny. Let me take it. It's my job." He pleaded with Sonny.

Sonny:"NO! Your job right now is to see that your daughter and your fiancee' are ok. You need to stay here and take care of things in your life and let me take care of business. Tell Carly I said bye. I'll call as soon as I find out anything. And tell Courtney if she doesn't know, that I am her brother and I love her." With that he walked away.

Ch. 11Decisions

Jason walked back into Courtney's room and saw her and Carly sitting on her bed talking. "Hey what are you two talking about?" Jason asked them as he walked over to Courtney and gave her a kiss.

Courtney:"Carly just told me that Sonny is my brother. She said that when I came to town that Sonny had ran a check on me and found out that he and I have the same father." She told him." Did you have any idea?" She asked.

Jason:"Well, no, I didn't until about 5 minutes ago when Sonny and I were in the hallway. By the way Carly, he wanted me to tell you bye. He had to leave on business. He will be back in a couple of days." He said looking at Carly.

Carly just nodded her head and gave him a look that said, "You will tell me later."

Courtney:"What kind of business was it? Did it have something to do with the coffee warehouse?" Just as she asked Jason this there was a knock on the door.

They all turned to see Monica come thru the door holding a sleeping Emily in her arms. Monica walked over and handed her to Courtney gave her a small smile and said,"She is doing a lot better. She will be able to stay in your room with you if all goes well." with that she hugged Jason and walked out the door.

Courtney just sat there looking down at her daughter and she forgot all about the questions she asked Jason. "She doesn't look like she is in any pain from the surgery. She looks so much better then when I saw her last. Do you want to hold her Jason?" She asked handing him Their daughter.

With that Carly looked at both of them and waved and left the two of them alone with Emily.

Jason:"She is so precious. You have done an amazing job with her Court, I can't believe that she is actually mine. I'm just so happy to have you and her in my life now. Now I can say that my life is complete. I never realized what I was missing until 3 days ago. I've always had Sonny, Michael and Carly but having the two of you has just made my life mean so much more." He said while looking down at his sleeping daughter.

Courtney:"Jason, you still haven't answered my question about what ikind of business Sonny had to go away on?" She looked at him and silently pleaded with him to tell he the truth.

Jason:"Court, it's complicated. I really don't know how to tell you without you getting upset. Carly knows what Sonny and I do and she can accept it, but I just don't know if you can, I don't want to risk losing you because of the lifestyle choices I've made." He told her looking straight into her eyes.

Courtney:"Jason, whatever it is I may not take it well at first, but I will learn to accept it. I mean after all It can't be that bad. It's not like you're a killer for hire or anything." She said and kind of laughed at her little joke she made not knowing that there was truth to waht she was saying.

Jason:"Actually Courtney, what you said isn't far from the truth. I am sort of a killer for hire and Sonny is the one who I take the orders from. He runs the mob organization here on the east coast and I am his enforcer. If someone doesn't like what Sonny says or does I take care of it for him. He told her and pleaded with his eyes for her to understand.

Courtney immediately started to cry as the words that Jason hit her with sank in. "He couldn't be a killer, he is to sweet to be a hired murder." She thought to herself. She wondered how someone so loving and caring could get involved in a job like this. Could she learn to live with the life and the danger? Could she subject Emily to that kind of life? Didn't she just leave AJ because of the danger of living with him. Now she was planning on marrying a man who could get shot at on a daily basis. She was so confused she didn't know what to do. "Jason could you leave me and Emily alone for a few minutes I need to think about this?" She asked him and held out her arms to receive her daughter.

Jason slowly tucked a piece of hair behind Courtney's ear and gently kissed her and Emily."Whatever you want. Just keep in mind Courtney that I will never let anything happen to you. I have done this for a long time and I know how to keep people safe. I've been doing it for Sonny and his family for years. I know my job and I know how to do it well. I love you and Emily Courtney. Don't let something like my career choices affect our love and our life together. I love you." He said and he walked out the door.

Courtney just sat there holding her daughter and crying. What was she supposed to do now. She loved Jason, more than she thought she could after only knowing him for a few days. And he is after all Emily's true father. She wanted her baby to grow up knowing and loving her father. She loved having Carly as a friend and couldn't wait to build a closer friendship with her. Sonny was her brother, that was still a concept she was trying to grasp, but at the same time she grew up never knowing her family and she liked the idea of having a brother depite what he did for a living. The only thing she was really scared of was meeting the man that so long ago walked out on her and never made an attempt to contact her.

After sitting there and crying and thinking for a few minutes she finally came to her decision. She looked at her daughter and asked Emily what she thought."So Emily, do you like the idea of us becoming a family with your daddy and having your Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly right across the hall so you can mlay with your cousins all the time. Do you think we should give your daddy a chance to love and take care of us?"She asked her daughters opinion. All Emily could do at that point was smile and at the moment Courtney asked her the question she smiled letting Courtney know that she had to stay with Jason and despite the probable danger of his job she loved him and she had to stay with him.

Sonny;s Jet "Fasten your seat belt sir, we are about to land." The pilot told Sonny over the loud speaker.

Sonny got off the plane after it landed and looked around. So this was where AJ had kept Courtney all those years. In this hole in the wall town with nothingfor an airport except a runway and a small terminal building.

Sonny walked to the car that was waiting on the runway for him and got in. Johnny had already gotten the directions for the address from the stewardess in the terminal. "Are we ready to go sir?" Johnny asked Sonny. "Yea let's get this over with quick I want to go home and check on my sister and niece." He said as they drove off in the direction of AJ's house.

Ch. 12"Revenge For Love"As Sonny gets out of the car and looked around at the house he was totally in shock!"Are we sure this is the right address?" He asked Johnny who was just as shocked as Sonny was. "Yes sir, it is the correct house ." Sonny was in complete shock that his sister lived here in this place.

The house was a small shack in the middle of nowhere. The cement porch was cracking and breaking off, and the shutters were falling off. The house just looked in desperate need of repair. "I can't believe he made my sister live like this? This alone is cause enough for him to die." Sonny thought to himself.

The two men looked around the grounds some more and noticed that there were in fact lights on in the house. AJ was home, and so he would die. Both men slowly walked up onto the front porch and Sonny peeked through the front door. He saw AJ sitting in a chair eating frozen pizza. "There is the mans last meal." Sonny thought as he looked at Johnny. As Sonny was looking though the door he motioned to Johnny to move closer to him. Just as Johnny moved directly behind Sonny, Sonny kicked the door open and pointed his gun right at AJ's head.

"What the hell! What are you doing here Corinthos?" AJ asked with a shocked look of fear on his face. "I have come here to kill you AJ what did you think this was going to be a friendly visit. I think not." Sonny told him and smirked to himself. "Why would you want to kill me Sonny I haven't been in Port Charles for a long time. I have nothing to do with my family and especially my golden boy brother. So whatever it is that you think that I have done I haven't. AJ said trying to defend himself.

"Well, AJ it's not what you have done to your family it is what you haven't done. I'm here to make sure that you never treat a woman that way ever again." Sonny threatened him. "What are you talking about Sonny I haven't miss treated anyone." AJ exclaimed. Oh, you haven't huh? Well there is a little blonde by the name of Courtney that I think would be very interested to hear you say that. Because she says that you continually beat her for everything that she did."Sonny threw the words at him. "Yea well she deserved it she never did anything right and she never tried to make me happy and then she decided to get all high and mighty on me and take off with my daughter. That is why I beat her and if I ever see her again I will kill her myself. She knew better then to leave me." AJ spate at Sonny.

"Wrong answer buddy! Sonny said just as he pulled the trigger. Making sure not to kill AJ right away Sonny aimed the gun at his stomach. AJ looked down in shock at the gaping wound from his stomach and placed his hand over the hole as blood seeped through his fingers. "Why didn't you just kill me Sonny? Do you want to watch me bleed to death or what?" AJ asked choking for breath. "Nothing would make me happier AJ then to watch you die but right now I have more important things to get back to. You see I have to go back to Port Charles and check on Courtney my sis ter and Emily, Jason's daughter." Sonny said with a small laugh in his voice. Just after Sonny had said this he pulled the trigger once more. Making sure this time not to miss on purpose. He shot AJ right through the head.

AJ's last thought before the bullet hit his head was that Sonny Corinthos and his brother Jason had finally gotten the best of him.

"Come on Johnny let's get home and check on Courtney and Emily."Sonny said as he took off his gloves and looked at the pathetic AJ Quartermaine one last time.

Ch. 13

A True Family's Love

Courtney lay there holding her daughter in her arms, with a smile on her face as Jason walked back into the room.

"I'm still having a hard time realizing that the beautiful baby you are holding is mine." Jason said as he walked closer to Courtney's bedside. Looking at Courtney , who had a smile on her face , he said. "So have you figured out what you want to happen with us?"

Courtney looked up from her half asleep baby in her arms, straight into Jason's eyes and said. "Yes, actually we have. Emily and I have decided to stay right here. I love you Jason, I know it's only been a few days but I love you, she loves you too." Courtney said looking down at Emily. "I was laying here holding her and trying to figure out what I wanted. These past few days with you have been the happiest of my life. I was thinking out loud and talking to Emily when I asked waht she wanted to do. When I asked her she looked up at me and smiled. Jason, I swear she that this is the first time she has ever smiled. Right then I knew that I loved you and that she did too. This is where we belong. I want to be here to get to know the family that I've found and for Emily to know her true family." Courtney said as she reached for Jason's hand.

Jason took her hand and sat down on the bed with Courtney and his daughter. "Court, I love you more now then you could ever know. I want to love you and take care of you the way you should've been taken care of all this time and give you the life and happiness you deserve. If you want Emily to know her true family I know that Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan would love her. And if you want her to know the Quartermaines, I"m sure they would love to be included in her life. They would never try to take her away because the family disowned AJ years ago. That is why he left Port Charles and never came back. Jason told her with tears in his eyes as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Jason there is something I want to say. I want to be married as soon as possible. If that's ok with you?" She said. "Yes, I want that too." Jason said as he kissed her again this time with a little more passion.

Just as all of this was taking place Carly walked in followed by Sonny. "Jason it's done. AJ is no longer a problem for either one of you." He told Jason in front of Courtney knowing that she had to get used to the nature of the business they were in sooner or later. So he figured there was no time like the present if Courtney and Jason were ever going to be together.

"What do you mean AJ is no longer a problem?" She asked her newfound brother. "Well Courtney, AJ was a problem for my family so I took care of it." Sonny walked over to his sister and took her hand before continuing. "I killed him." He stopped and let go of her hand to let the information sink in. "So your saying that," She stopped to swallow her fear. "So your saying that since AJ was a problem that you just killed him." She said looking into Jason's sparkling blue eyes. As tears started forming in Jason's eyes out of hear he might lose the only woman who had ever managed to capture his heart, he shook his head confirming Sonny's statement.

Courtney was shocked at the revelation that Sonny had just revealed to her. But she had a completely different reaction then everyone was expecting. She looked at Jason then at Sonny and said. "What is the guarantee that you two will be able to keep from going to jail for murder?" She asked looking at both men then at Carly who was standing in the corner with a smile on her lops and tears streaming down her face. Carly knew that Courtney was the one for Jason right then and there. "We have ways of covering it up so noone will know." Sonny told her. "So what kind of guarantee can you give me that the danger and the killing of this business won't touch my and Emily?" She asked looking at Jason for the answers. "You will have a bodyguard with you at all times and there is always one posted outside the door to the penthouse, as you have seen at Sonny's, I have one outside my door at all times too. I will always be there to protect you and Emily, just the way Sonny does for Carly and the boys." Jason told her taking her hand again.

"Well." Courtney said squeezing Jason's hand and looking from Carly to Sonny. "I have had time to sit and think about all of this like I told Jason I want to be here with him and get to know my family. Despite the danger, I know that you and Jason will protect me with your lives." She said smiling at Sonny.

"Well, we are so glad to have you as a part of our family. I am sure by now that you know who I am to you, so if you will give me the chance I want to say something. to you." Sonny said moving closer to Courtney. "Yea, anything, go ahead." Courtney looked at him. Sonny walked over to her and leaned down and gave her a huge, loving hug and whispered in her ear,"Welcome to the family...sis." Sonny stood back up and looked at Courtney waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you Sonny, you all have made me feel more loved in a few days than I have ever felt in my whole life. So with that being said, Sonny would you like to hold your niece?" She said with tears in her eyes as she handed Emily to Sonny. As Sonny stood there holding Emily there was a knock at the door.

CH.13 continued...

Monica walked in with Alan behind her." Sonny, Carly." they both said acknowledging that the two were there. They both turned to Courtney and Jason who were sitting on the bed."I told Alan the news of your engagement and he wanted to congratulate you in person." Monica said. "Congratulations, to the both of you." Alan said hugging bot h Jason and then Courtney. "Thank you." They both said in reply when Jason noticed the file in Monica's hand. "Well, mom, what is it?" Jason asked fining himself more nervous then he had ever been. "Courtney, Jason I have some more good news. IT turns out that we caught Emily's cancer just in time. The operation was a complete and total success. We were able to remove every trace of cancer that there was! Congratulations again, your daughter will make a complete and healthy recovery!" Monica told them. She too had started to cry seeing how happy the new parents were.

"Monica, thank you! I don't know how to thank you enough. You have given me the best news possible. You gave me a miracle, my daughter back." She said beaming and glowing from ear to ear. "I do, I know just how to thanks them." Jason said looking at Courtney. "How?" Courtney asked smiling.

Jason walked over to Sonny and took Emily from him. He looked at Courtney and smiled as he turned to his parents with his daughter in his arms."Monica, Alan... I mean mom and dad I would like to formally introduce you to Emily Briann Morgan...your granddaughter." Jason said as he walked over and placed Emily in Monica's arms.

"I would really like it if Emily could be a part of your family, her family that she has been away from for too long." Courtney said to Monica and Alan. Looking at Jason she smiled knowing that he knew this is what she wanted. "It would be an honor, I'm just happy that want us to be in her life after what AJ put you through." Alan said, knowing that AJ was her husband, what he did to her and now the fact that AJ is dead. (A/N: For story sake let's just say that it's amazing how fast news travels.) "We removed AJ from our lives years ago. IT is a story that none of us wants to relive at the moment so let's just forget about him?" Alan stated firmly to Courtney. She smiled knowing that they feel the same way about AJ that she did. Obviously for reasons she wouldn't understand that day, but someday she would know what caused them to hate there son that badly. But right in that moment in time the reasons were irrelevant.

"Courtney, I almost forgot to tell you. You and Emily will both be able to go home tomorrow. Congradulations again for everything." Monica said as she walked out the door. Alan handed Emily to Jason, gave him and Courtney a hug and followed Monica out the door.

With all the good news that Monica and Alan had just told them they were all so excited that nobody even bothered to see the wheels in Carly's head start to turn.

Ch. 14"Carly's Plan""Courtney, can I borrow your fiancee' for a few hours?" She asked her sister-in-law. "Um...yea I guess. As long as he doesn't have to go kill anybody." Courtney said laughing, letting them know she was truly ok with everything. With that Jason was barely able to kiss Courtney goodbye before Carly grabbed his hand and was dragging him out the door.

"Carly, where in the hell are we going? I need to stay with Courtney and Emily! Jason said more than a little annoyed that he was being dragged away by his best friend.

"We have less than 24hrs. to plan your wedding!" She said excited. "What do you man, I thought that was supposed to be Courtney's job. After all she is the one getting married!" Jason said and laughed at Carly's enthusiasm.

"Well I overheard you two as Sonny and I walked in the room and didn't she say she wanted to get married as soon as possible?" Carly asked knowing full well what she heard. "Well, yes she said that but..." he tried to stop her. "But nothing, what a better home coming surprose than to get married and make her dreams come true. To have her family she has always wanted." Carly said as she pushed the down button on the elevator. "I can't believe I"m agreeing to this!" Jason said as he rubbed his forehead and got on the elevator with Carly.

When Carly and Jason left the room Courtney looked at Sonny who was shaking his head and smiling. "What is so funny?" Courtney asked. "Well it's just that as fast as Carly left here she must be planning something. Poor Jason." Sonny told her. "Why poor Jason?" Courtney asked laughing at how Carly practically dragged him out of the room. "Because 99 of the time Carly's plans never work and Jason always ends up fixing what she has screwed up. This time he is right in the thick of it." Sonny told her still chuckling to himself. "It might not be that bad." Courtney said trying to sound confident through her giggles. "Maybe not, we'll just have to wait and see." Sonny said. Courntey and Sonny spent the rest of the evening catching up on their lives and talking about Emily. They were starting to bond the way a brother and sister should be bonded together.

Carly dragged Jason though flower shops, mens shops and finally a bridal boutique. At last they had every thing for a perfect dream wedding. At this point Jason was getting into the spirit of things and excited about this whole wedding thing. They took everything that thye had purchased and went straight to the Cellar to start preparing for the big event that was to occur the next day.

While shopping Carly ahd made quit a few phone calls so by the time they reached the Cellar around 8:30 that night there was already a lot done. Jason was amazed at how Carly had pulled that much off in only 4 hrs. "Wow, this place already looks great!" He said hugging Carly. "Thanks, it's the least that I can do for my best friend and his fiancee'." She said smiling at him.

The tables were covered with a deep purple tablecloth and white ones covering those. There were purple and white floating candles in heart shaped bowls on each table with matchbooks with Jason and Courtney's names printed on them along with the date at each place setting. The bar was covered with purple and white rose petals scattered across it. There were purple wedding bells hanging from the doorway and purple and white chiffon material draping from the ceiling and loosly wrapped around the banisters of the stairs. The only thing left for Carly and Jason to do was set each place setting with the china that and the crystal champagne glasses that Carly had bought, then to go home and prepare for the next days event. As Jason headed to his penthouse he realized that there was just one more thing he had to do. He just hoped and prayed it would make Courtney happy.

The next day at the hospital

Courtney was already dressed and getting Emily ready, she couldn't wait to go home, the home she was now going to share with Jason. Just as she was buttoning up Emily's little sweater Carly walked though the door with a bag in her hand.

"Hi Carly, where is Jason? I thought he was coming to take me home?" She asked getting a little worried and it showed on her face. "Don't worry, he's fine. He asked me to come and get you. I do have a couple questions for you though." Carly said. "Sure, what is it?" Courtney asked intrigued.

"How do you feel about not going home right now? Carly asked. "Ok, I guess. Where are we going?" Courtney asked her new scheming friend. "Question number 2, How do you feel about surprises?" Carly asked pulling ablindfold out of the bag she had with her. "Carly, what are you doing." Courtney asked getting a little nervous. "Please Court, just trust me, you will love it, I promise. And if you don't I will take full responsibility. Which is someting I never do." Carly said as she blindfolded Courtney and took Emily from her.

"Ok, I'm up for anything, let's go!" Courtney said as she let Carly lead her from the hospital.

Ch. 15"Wedding Preparations"The CellarCarly led Courtney through the Cellar to her office in the back. "Where are we?" Courtney asked. "See for yourself." Carly said removing the blindfold from Courtney's eyes. "What is this?" Courtney asked a little confused. "This is my office at the Cellar, the club I own. Don't worry, this isn't your surprise.

Here." Carly said handing Courtney a garment bag. "Put this on. By the way this is your surprise. You better like it because I hate to admit when I'm wrong and I really feel right about this one." Carly said as Courtney unzipped the bag.

Courtney pulled out the most gorgeous wedding dress she had ever seen. It was white satin wiht a beaded choker collar and a sheer heart cut out on the chest. The bodice was a corset type with beading all the way down to the skirt. The skirt was also beaded and had sequined hearts throughout it. The sleeves were sheer with heart and bead designs all the way down to the middle of her hands where the sleeves came to points.

"W-wh-what is this?" Courtney asked almost speechless. "This is your wedding dress."Carly paused long enough for Courtney to gasp. "You and Jason are scheduled to be married in about 3 hrs. that gives us just enough time to get your hair, nails and make-up done."Carly said smiling. "How; When did you do all of this?" Courtney asked still shocked, but very happy.

"Last night when Jason and I left. I helped but Jason picked out your colors and that dress." She said proudly pointing to the dress Courtney was holding. "What are the colors?" Courtney asked, wondering if Jason remembered.

"They are purple and white. Jason said he remembered you saying that if you ever got married again you would love to have purple and white as your colors. Something about..." Courtney finished Carly's sentence for her. "The purple being the bruises I left when I left AJ and the white for the purity and true love I was going to have for the rest of my life." Courtney said almost in tears. She couldn't believe Jason remembered that. It was a conversation they had the first night at the penthouse. She was just rambling on, she didn't think he was actually listeneing. Courtney started to cry at the memory, just then Carly said. "Now don't do that, we have to get you ready and if you're crying your eyes will be all puffy." She said as she sat Courtney down and started doing her nails.

"Carly, thank you. I mean it. I can't believe how happy I am knowing that I am really about to be Jason's wife. I know that it has only been a short but I love Jason and I know in my heart that we will be happy. For the rest of our lives. Courtney said starting to tear again. "There you go with the crying again! I told you not to do that or you will get all puffy!" Carly exclaimed as she hurridly wiped the tears off of Courtney's cheeks so her makeup wouldn't be ruined.

Carly had finished Courtney's hair, make-up and nails. Courtney was in the bathroom adjacent to Carly's office putting on her dress and Carly was finishing up her hair when there was a knock at the door. Carly opened it to find Sonny standing there looking very handsome in his tux. "Is Courtney ready yet?" Sonny asked walking into the room.

"She is putting on her dress now." Carly told him ass he turned back to finish her hair. Sonny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said. "You look just as beautiful as you did on out wedding day." he told her and kissed the back of her neck. "Which one?" Carly asked laughing that he had just tickled her neck with his kiss. "It doesn't matter, I just hope that Jason and Courtney will be as happy as we are." Sonny said. "I know they will be." Carly encouraged him.

Just then Courtney walked out of the bathroom. "Wow sis, you look so much better than the last time I seen you!" Sonny said. "Sonny I was in the hospital!" Courtney laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "But seriously. Courtney you look absolutely amazing. Your going to take Jason's breath away." sonny told her with sincerity in his voice as he hugged his sister. "So are we ready to do this?" Carly asked the two. "Yes definatly, wait, where is Emily?" Courtney asked concerned.

When she went into the bathroom to change Emily was asleep on the couch in Carly's office. Now she was gone. "Don't worry, Leticia has her. Emily has a surprise for you too." Carly said and winked at Courtney. Courtney just smiled, she was quickly starting to learn about Carly and her surprises. "Ok then, let's do this." Courtney said as she took Sonny's arm and headed to Kelly's from outside. Carly didn't want her to see the Cellar until she walked down the stairs to her waiting groom-to-be.

They were standing inside of Kelly's at the entrance to the Cellar when Sonny stopped. "Courtney, I'm not walking you down the isle." He told her. "What! Why?" Courtney asked confused and a little bit hurt. She was looking forward to her brother walking her down the isle. "Because I am. After all, I think it is the least that I can to for you."

Courtney looked up and was finally starting to recognize who he was. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you know? Courtney asked wanting to know all the answers right away. "Jason; he came by last night and told me everything." Mike told her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry honey. That I was never there for you and that I was a coward and walked out on you and your mother. I blame myself for everything that has happened to you. IF I had been there then maybe none of that would've happened." He said wiping away tears. "And if you were there it still could've happened. Just like it did."Courtney said to her father. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Courtney got all excited again. OMG! I can't believe it! Jason, I love you. She thought to herself. "Yes I would love for you to walk me down the isle. It would be my honor." Courtney told him as she hugged him and then took his arm, the arm of her father. "No, the honor is all mine. Trust me, I never thought I would end up having such a strong and beautiful daughter." They hugged again and Courtney turned to Sonny. "Now I'm ready."

Ch. 16"The Wedding Dreams are Made Of""Ok Sonny, now I'm ready." She told him. Sonny called downstairs to let them know they were ready. The music started and Sonny escorted Carly down the stairs as the best man and matron of honor. As Sonny and Carly reached Jason at the alter the Wedding march began to play.

Courtney hugged her father one last time, smiled at him took his arm and they began their descent down the stairs. Courtney was awestruck, the place looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was just as she imagined her wedding to be. Then she spotted the one thing that would matter most, for the rest of her life, Jason.

He was standing at the alter, his blue eyes sparkling, he looked so handsome in his tailed tux with purple bow tie, he was the one who took Courtney's breath away. As did she, Jason's breath caught in his throat . Courtney looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress. Jason couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature that was walking towards him was actually about to become the better part of himself.

Courtney reached the alter with her father and Mike gently took her arm and handed her over to her future. Courtney and Jason smiled at one another as the minister began the ceremony.

The couple repeated the traditional vows of wedlock to one another. When the minister was about to have them say their "I do's " he stopped. Without any rehearsal as if on cue Carly knew what she was supposed to do. She walked over and took Emily from Leticia and placed her in Jason's arms. Carly smiled at the minister and he continued with the service.

"Courtney, do you take Jason to be your husband? To Love and Cherish himself AND your daughter as long as you both shall live." "I do." Courtney said and smiled. Then the preacher turned to Jason and began again. "Do you Jason take Courtney to be your wife? To Love and Cherish herself AND your daughter as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jason replied smiling at his daughter and Courtney.

After the vows had been exchanged they exchanged rings. Not only did Courtney and Jason exchange rings but Jason also placed a tiny gold band on the left ring finger of his daughter Emily. Vowing to love, honor, cherish and protect her for as long as he lived.

When the ceremony was complete and they had finally become the better parts of each other. Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan turned around with their daughter to be congratulated by their gusts. When Courtney turned around she noticed something that had somehow slipped her view before on the way down the stairs. All of the Quartermaines were there, as well as Bobbie, Luke, Lucky and Nikolas. They were surrounded by everyone who loved Jason and wanted her to be a part of that. She had finally found a family, the one she dreamed of. She knew in that moment that her and Emily would be just fine. She knew at that moment what true love really meant and that dreams really do come true!THE END!A/N: So here marks the end of my romance story. I sincerly hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you didn't I'm sorry and I will try to do better next time. I just love a good romance every now and then.


End file.
